dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Aku no tenshi to seigi no akuma
jest to siódmy ending Dragon Ball Super. Piosenka jest grana w odcinkach od 73-83. Wykonawcą jest THE COLLECTORS. Tekst Japanese Lyrics (TV size) 天使 と 悪 魔 が 仲良 く 座 っ て ん だ 僕 は 真 ん 中 ど っ ち 向 け ば い い? 自 分 か そ れ 以外 か ど ち ら か 壊 せ っ て 夜 中 じ ゅ う 耳 元 で 叫 ぶ ん だ 正 し い 答 え な ん て あ ん の ??? 天使 の 仮 面 か ぶ っ た 悪 魔 た ち 僕 に 手 ま ね き し て 言 う の さ 「正義 の 為 に 悪 を 滅 ぼ せ 今」 世界 が 君 を 待 っ て い る ん だ と 天使 と 悪 魔 が 仲良 く 笑 っ て ん だ 僕 は 真 ん 中 ど っ ち 向 け ば い い? 世界 も そ れ 以外 も ど ち ら も 壊 せ っ て 夜 中 じ ゅ う 耳 元 で 騒 ぐ ん だ 正 し い 答 え な ん か な い さ! 悪 魔 の コ コ ロ 宿 し た 大人 た ち 君 に 手 ま ね き し て 言 う だ ろ う 「正義 の 為 に 悪 と 戦 え 今」 君 こ そ ヒ ー ロ ー 英雄 だ 正義 と 悪 が お ん な じ 銃 を 持 っ て ど ち ら が 正 し い の か 引 き 金 引 け と け し か け て い る お 前 は 何 者? だ れ? 天使 と 悪 魔 悪 魔 が 天使 で も 正義 も 悪 も ど っ ち が ど う で も 勝 ち 負 け な ん て 誰 の 得 で も な い み ん な 傷 つ き 泣 く だ け Lalalalalalala ... Oh! 何 が 答 え で 何 が 間 違 い か Lalalalalalala ... Oh! 争 う だ け じ ゃ 探 せ や し な い よ 天使 と 悪 魔 が 仲良 く 座 っ て ん だ 僕 は 真 ん 中 ど っ ち 向 け ば い い? Japanese Romaji Lyrics (TV size) Tenshi to akuma ga nakayoku suwattenda Boku wa man'naku docchi mukeba ī Kibun ka sore igai ka dochira ka kowasette Yonakajū mimimoto de sakebunda Tadashī kotae nante an'no Tenshi no kamen kabutta akumatachi Boku ni temaneki shite iunosa Seigi no tameni aku wo horobose ima Sekai ga kimi wo matteirunda to English Translation Lyrics (TV size) An angel and a demon are sitting together like friends I'm in the middle Which way do I face? Either destroy myself or destroy everything else. They scream it in my ear all night. Is there a right answer to this?. The masks of angels on the faces of demons They beckon to me and say to me "For the sake of goodness destroy all evil right now". They say the world is waiting for me. Polskie Tłumaczenie (TV size) Anioł i diabeł siedzą razem jak przyjaciele Ja jestem w środku. W jaki sposób mogę dostrzec? By nie zniszczyć siebie ani nic innego Mam ich krzyki w uszach przez cała noc Czy istnieje odpowiedź na to pytanie? Maski aniołów na twarzach demonów Oni wołają mnie i mówią mi Przez wzgląd na sprawiedliwość zniszcz wszystko co jest złe Mówią, że świat czeka na mnie Anioł i diabeł uśmiechają się jak przyjaciele A ja jestem pomiędzy nimi. Gdzie mogę zobaczyć? Zarówno swoje zniszczenie jak innych. Oni szepczą mi do ucha Że nie ma dobrej odpowiedzi Demoniczne serca dorosłych Definiują cię i każą ci Ze względu na sprawiedliwość zniszczyć wszystko co jest złe Mówią, że tylko ty jeden jesteś bohaterem Sprawiedliwość i zło walczą tą samą bronią Co jest właściwe? Każą mi pociągnąć za spust Kim jest osoba, która tobą manipuluje? Kto to jest? Anioł i demon, nawet jeśli demony były kiedyś aniołami Tak sprawiedliwość jak zło mają swoje znaczenie Zdobyć lub utracić czyjeś względy To powoduje tylko smutek i łzy. Lalalalala! Oh! Jaka jest prawdziwa odpowiedź? Co jest nie tak? Lalalalala! Oh! Nie mogę jej znaleźć, by po prostu walczyć. Anioł i diabeł siedzą razem jak przyjaciele. Ja jestem w środku. Gdzie mogę zobaczyć? Galeria Dragon Ball Super-Siódmy ending Dragon Ball Super|Jest to siódmy ending Dragon Ball Super. Piosenka pochodzi z zespołu The Collectors i nazywa się Aku no Tenshi to Seigi no Akuma (An Evil Angel and Righteous Devil). Dragon Ball Super Ending 7 An Evil Angel and Righteous Devil FULL (Read desc) Dragon Ball Super Ending 7 New Animation|Nowa animacja do siódmego endingu DBS pojawiła się wraz z nowym odcinkiem do najnowszej sagi. Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBS